Since chronic hyperinsulinemia is capable of inhibiting glycogen metabolism in muscle, the investigators propose that in cirrhosis chronic hyperinsulinemia is at least partly responsible for insulin resistance. The aim is to examine whether chronic reduction of plasma insulin levels in cirrhosis is associated with increased insulin sensitivity.